


Classroom Contestations

by abuden



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abuden/pseuds/abuden
Summary: Ms. Rachel Lynde brings news that someone over at Halifex is in want of an abortion.Anne finds herself intrigued, and sets in motion an eventful discussion between her classmates.***“Geraldine Philips should have the abortion if she so wished. A woman may speak if she wants, she may go to university if she wants, and she can certainly have an abortion if she wants.”
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #19 / June 2020





	Classroom Contestations

**Author's Note:**

> My very late entry for the prompt,
> 
> 1) 3 random words - body, offspring, conflict
> 
> 2) random genre - fables (applied very loosely)
> 
> And a great many thanks to [Malevelynce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevelynce), who cleaned up my story for public display and wrote me so many nice comments I melted to the ground. 
> 
> And my friend He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for brainstorming ideas even though he knows nothing about Anne of Green Gables, and has never read a fic. Ever. 
> 
> Also extra credits to [Plotless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plotless) for going through summaries with me.... and eventually choosing the first one.
> 
> Lastly, this is my first foray into Anne of Green Gables, and I'm at the edge of my seat posting this up. I love this series with all my heart and hope I did the prompt justice. 
> 
> Now, onwards!

In such a small town that was Avonlea, news travelled rampant. This was something Anne realised when Ms. Rachel Lynde once again barged into the Cuthbert homestead to inform them all of the terrible happenings at Halifex.

“An abortion! How frighteningly _deplorable_ ,” Ms. Rachel cried, unable to contain herself. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, twisting and turning her handkerchief, turning towards her cup of tea but bypassing it all together, knuckles rapping on the wooden table. 

“The heights of indecency in the young folk nowadays is frankly shocking. I told Mr. Lynde just yesterday that he ought not to engage with the unmarried women manning the butcher's, they could so very easily throw themselves at him. It's likely what that young lady herself did. Sometimes they try to catch their men that way, you know.” Ms. Rachel sniffed in distress, then added in a very small voice, “Quite simply shameful.”

Matthew sat silently, half hidden behind his large newspaper. Anne knew for a fact that he had read the whole thing this morning; poured over it diligently as he did every day for years. Matthew despised confrontations and gossip. He'd sooner grapple with a turnip than converse with his neighbours. 

Marilla, on the other hand, looked at odds. She was more religious than Matthew, theology being a pillar of her principles and morals. But Marilla was also an active participant of the Lady's Aid Society, and they were vocal about many an issue, much to the agitation of the town council. 

The following day at Sunday school, Ruby Gillis approached her and Diana as they were walking out of church, recounting that Josie Pye heard from her great aunt Theresa— who was visiting from Fredericton, that the woman, Geraldine Philips, was a young socialite who frequented men's company. One unfortunate night, she had a drink too many and had a tumble in the hay, so to speak. Seeing that she’d conceived a child out of wedlock, she chose to have the child removed to save her reputation.

Being on the cusp of womanhood, Anne thought it rather scandalous and quite a delicious juicy bit of gossip. Over the summer she had had her first bleed, and spent much of her days with the other girls dawdling on about boys. Gilbert Blythe was on the mouth of many for being the epitome of male handsomeness, something Ruby Gillis took great pride in; and though Anne hated Billy Andrews with a fiery passion, it was pointed out to her that he was a rather sturdy young man, which had an appeal to the female sensibilities. She disagreed on both accounts, of course.

☆°☆°☆

It wasn't until Anne was in Charlottetown some days later, visiting Aunt Josephine with Diana, that she finally gained a clearer picture of the whole incident. Geraldine Philips did not just tumble, she was _raped_. She was left injured and alone, and upon discovery of her pregnancy, sought the help of a doctor willing to do the deed, and someone somehow caught wind of it.

Diana grabbed Anne’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Abortions are a sordid business, girls. If they're legal, they cost a fortune. And when they're not, well. I knew of a woman who died before the baby was even out of her womb.” 

Anne gasped in shock. Oh, that poor Geraldine Philips, the horrors that could be! “Whatever shall she do?”

“Now,” Aunt Josephine answered sombrely. “it has put the country in a spin. Geraldine Philips isn't just any young girl, she's the daughter of Gerard Philips who lends his voice to the liberal party. With the upcoming elections, they're working to take the reins from the Conservatives. The problem is, the conservative ideologies are so rooted in religion and tradition that it has become the greater part of the people's education. They're scruples we are taught to respect and practice. It's why abortions are considered so abhorrent.”

“And what of the Liberals?” asked Anne, “where do they stand in the grand scheme of things?”

She felt her heart beating rapidly when Aunt Josephine caught her eye, twinkling under the candlelight. 

“Equality, rights, freedom. If the Liberals win, Geraldine Philips may live on, and not just by getting by, but with reason, and love. There may come a time women are respected, their choices not just tolerated but understood.”

☆°☆°☆

From then on, the thought never left her head, so much so she lay in bed, tossing and turning for nights on end until Marilla grew quite annoyed and came to give her a stern warning. But Anne was curious about Marilla's opinion as well. 

“It does you no good to stick your nose where it does not belong, Anne. You're in school, you should be focusing on your lessons,” Marilla said, dressed in an overcoat to ward off the chill that her nightgown alone would not provide. 

“But Marilla, you're a grown person, surely you could help me decide what to think,” Anne grumbled. She wrapped her quilt over her shoulders and waited patiently. 

Marilla was quiet for a length of time, stroking Anne's hair so as to put her to sleep. 

“I think God's teachings are to be upheld,” she enunciated carefully, like she had spent a great deal ruminating, “but that awful man hadn't abided by God's teachings either. I may be old, Anne, and I may be pious, but I'm not a hypocrite. Ms. Rachel brought something up to me, and I thought if you, my dear Anne, were ever, God forbid, caught in a situation like that, I know you would do the right thing, and I know I would support you in every way.” 

☆°☆°☆

It wasn't like Josie Pye to wane in a corner while the rest of them chit chatted. But there she was, a wisp of hair falling away from her usually perfectly woven braids. Anne generally kept her tongue around Josie because she sometimes said the most ridiculous foolhardy things and Anne had just no patience to retaliate. 

But then Billy Andrews slithered in with an air so smug, and so _arrogant_ , his eyes roving over Josie like she was a thing, nothing more than a possession. And the way he spoke to her, like she wasn't worthy of polite words and a gallant countenance. If there was one person Anne disliked more than Josie Pye, it was Billy loudmouth Andrews. Which is why she interrupted them once she noticed Josie looking quite clearly unsettled. 

“Go away Billy. You're disrupting our break.”

“I wasn't talking to you, _orphan_. Stay out of it.”

He said orphan like it was the most uncouth thing to ever come out of his filthy mouth. Dear God, did Anne hate him. She jumped to her feet and propelled her fist towards him. She could already picture the bruise on his ruddy face. Before she could punch him like he deserved, Diana caught hold of her arm and held her back. But it was enough of a surprise to Billy that he fell back on his bum, landing awkwardly on his elbows. 

Ruby Gillis burst into tears and Jane Andrews just sat stunned. 

Of course, who else would make an appearance right after if not for Gilbert Blythe. Anne was so angry her face was probably as red as her hair, she very nearly screamed. He looked at them with downturned lips. And it only tickled Anne's annoyance further.

“Calm down the both of you, before Ms. Stacy takes notice and you find yourselves punished.”

Anne huffed and turned her nose at him. 

“Don't you be telling me what to do, Gilbert Blythe.”

Turning to face her fully, Gilbert said in that calm all-knowing tone, “Fighting will just get you into trouble, Anne.”

How pretentious, Anne thought. And condescending, and ignorant—

“Let's reconvene, shall we?” came Ms. Stacy's voice from the doorway. She looked to Billy with mild curiosity and pulled him to his feet. “Is anything the matter? Mr. Andrews are you alright? And Ms. Gillis, why are you sobbing on the floor?”

Ruby muttered something about the dust but Anne kept her eyes on Billy who looked just about ready to tear the hair off her head. 

Diana led them to their seats as Anne stewed silently. She was thrumming with pent-up frustration. The boys were a nuisance. They were rude and overbearing and always deciding they knew what was best and what should be said or done. 

Her hand shot up in the air and Ms Stacy nodded, allowing her to speak. 

“Ms. Stacy,” Anne said primly, “may we discuss the debate about abortion, and how the rights of women are constantly being suppressed?”

Ms Stacy was astounded, but only for a moment before getting her bearings together. “Why yes, Ms. Shirley. I do believe it is a splendid idea to share opinions on the current state of social affairs.” 

She strode to the chalkboard and wrote ‘abortion’ in cursive, underlining it twice. “You know that while I stand here as your teacher, we may discuss anything and everything you wish to. Consider this your safe haven. Though we may express our thoughts freely, I ask that you do not repeat them outside these doors for stray ears to catch. Is that understood?”

A chorus of “Yes Ms. Stacy” rang out and she clapped her hands, looking the picture of excitement. “Well, who would like to go first?”

Anne grit her teeth and rose as gracefully as she managed. “Geraldine Philips should have the abortion if she so wished. A woman may speak if she wants, she may go to university if she wants, and she can certainly have an abortion if she wants.” 

“Have an abortion if she wants? It's not _just_ her baby Anne Shirley. It was a man's baby too,” Charlie Sloane said. 

“She was raped, Charlie. It was never the man's choice to make,” Diana said. 

There was a shocking bleat of laughter then. 

“Women are to do as they're told, Diana Barry. Maybe she doesn't have a man, but she has a father. And no gentleman would allow his daughter, or any other woman in his family to cut a baby out of them. Much more women who lack propriety— going around after dark, drinking and behaving obscenely. Or maybe they don't truly have a family to set them on the true path. Isn't that so Anne? Poor you for not having parents to whip you into a proper lady—”

“Mr Andrews!” Ms Stacy called, aghast and disappointed both at once. 

Billy Andrews would never be sorry for his hurtful words, but he looked contrite enough following his outburst that he mumbled a barely coherent apology to Ms. Stacy.

“I will not entertain personal attacks in this classroom, and that concerns all of you. One more misdemeanour from you, and you'll find yourself in the back, Mr. Andrews, raking rotten leaves and collecting firewood for our wood stove!” 

After a moment, Ms Stacy walked around her desk and stood closer to them. “I must say, I— well this is not going in the direction I was hoping for. Try to think on both sides of the equation, students. Why would Ms Geraldine Philips _need_ an abortion? Why shouldn't she be _allowed_ one? Yes, Mr. Blythe.”

Gilbert lowered his hand and stood to his feet. “Medically, I mean, as far as I've read and seen, medically, the operation itself would do her great harm.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby Gillis asked. 

“Well, she would sooner die from blood loss, or an infection after, than recover to full health.”

Ms. Stacy nodded. “Carry on, Mr. Blythe.”

“I'm not entirely sure myself, and this is based on the still very sparse knowledge I'm trying to accumulate, but during an abortion, the doctor would have to cut open through her stomach and into her uterus to reach the baby. There, if the baby is too big, the incision would be made bigger and that naturally is risky enough. In removing the baby, there's a cord that must be split. Usually at birth, the cord slowly loses blood supply but while the baby is still in the stomach, the cord is rich with it. When too much blood is lost, the body goes into what is called shock, and she would die. Lydia Martin and her baby would both die.”

Sometimes it irritated Anne when Gilbert Blythe made sense. He was just so— frustrating. That he knew more than her, and that he would oppose her opinions was exceedingly off-putting. She fervently wished he knew what she meant by allowing women their rights. But he had to go and use _logic_ to cast it aside.

“That doesn't mean she _shouldn't_ have it.” Anne said stubbornly. “The procedure exists, and she's willing to commit to it.”

“It's a physicians duty to level the good and the bad, Anne. I'm only saying, that from a physician's point of view, the surgery is extremely risky, so much so that the chances of her coming out of it alive is lower than her dying because of it. And it's important to take these facts into consideration.”

Before Anne could object, Ruby Gillis, who was sitting quietly in front of her suddenly turned around and said, “I think Gilbert is right. Maybe she's too emotional at present to be making such hazardous choices.”

 _Hazardous_.

Anne nearly scoffed aloud. It felt like no one understood what rape meant, and moreover having to bear a child in consequence and raise it for the rest of her life. Anne knew though. Mrs. Hammond had been so traumatised when her own daughter was raped she took her own life. If that was how a loved one perceived it, she couldn't imagine how the victim herself coped.

After saying her piece, Ruby beamed at Gilbert and turned to face the front again. Diana shook her head subtly and shared a look with her. It was a great comfort to Anne’s bereaved soul, knowing that she could always trust Diana to share her sentiments. 

“Students, there's something there I think we can explore.” 

Ms. Stacy had written ‘body autonomy’ underneath ‘abortion’. Anne hadn't even noticed because she was once again distracted by Gilbert Blythe, who was— _still staring at her_. She quickly looked away and flicked her braid over her shoulder. Goodness, why did Gilbert have such piercing eyes? 

She felt exposed, like he was trying to examine her down to her very bones.

“What is that?” Jane Andrews asked, her interest piqued. 

Anne shook away her thoughts, they had no place for an unimportant Gilbert Blythe. He was likely trying to distract her from her studies anyway, so that he may triumph over her in every way. The more she reasoned his behaviour, the more incensed she became and vowed never to look his way for the rest of their lesson. 

“Autonomy is the heart of this discourse. Autonomy means that a person reserves the right to make their own decisions regarding themselves. Bodily autonomy is an extension of that, the right to self governance. And further, bodily integrity is a culmination of body autonomy and self determination, which is when a person takes control of their own life.”

“Your body, your choice basically,” Charlie Sloane said.

“Exactly that, Mr. Sloane! Well surmised!” Ms. Stacy nodded emphatically. 

“Body autonomy or not, isn't that just an excuse for murder?” 

It seemed that Billy Andrews was determined to prove abortions were abominable. Anne was quite ready to throw a rock at him. To be fair, anything that Billy said Anne thought foul, whether or not it held substance. 

“They're not yet of this world, Billy, it's not a murder,” Anne argued. 

“Do you know that though? That they're unfeeling and unknowing. You can't just decide what’s convenient.”

“That's an interesting point to bring up Billy,” Ms. Stacy interjected. “I was never one for philosophy, but it certainly adds to the discussion. At what point is an abortion inhumane? At what point is it murder, as you said. Is it at all a murder?”

Anne sat up rapt with attention. She hadn't considered that a child of the womb would be aware enough of their surroundings. To her, life after birth was all that mattered. Before meeting Matthew and Marilla, she would have rather been aborted than made to live at the orphanage under the scrutiny of Ms. Thomas' beady eyes and the constant harassment from the other children. 

“If she doesn't want the child, why can't she just give birth to them and then send them to an orphanage?” Jane Andrews asked. 

Having just thought of the horrors of such a place, Anne reacted in a moment of blind panic.

“No!”

Everyone looked to her as she blubbered her way through her words. 

“Ms. Shirley?” Ms. Stacy asked, “Anne?”

“Excuse me. I— sorry.”

Ms. Stacy prodded her a few more times but it was Diana's sympathetic gaze that finally had her admit her bad experience and that she wished it not even on her worst enemy. It may have sounded dramatic, but for once, Anne hadn't been using her imagination. She could never make anyone live through what she had.

“Alright,” Ms Stacy said, and Anne could see she was trying to deflect the attention off of her, much to her gratitude, “let's not derail, class. Abandoning a grown child is no less harmful. It may be a different sort of terror, but one all the same. Perhaps a medical perspective may help in our predicament. Can science tell if an unborn child is aware of their surroundings?”

She wasn't exactly speaking to Gilbert, but Anne heard his voice answer. 

“To be honest, Ms. Stacy, I haven't got the faintest idea. Medicine is quickly evolving. Even if the answer is a resounding no at current time, it may very well change in the future with scholarly pursuits.”

“A fair point, Mr. Blythe. I am more inclined to believe an unborn child is just that, an unborn child.” She then spoke to the class at large. “Though as Mr. Blythe mentioned, my own opinion is unaccountable, simply because we have not attained sufficient facts to form a rational conclusion.”

Ms. Stacy once again took a walk around the classroom.

“What do you think, Mr. Sloane?”

“Oh— I thought I knew what I thought, Ms. Stacy, but I don't think I really do.”

It was quite an odd thing to say, and to see as well. Charlie Sloane always had lots of things to say, but he was crouched over his own desk in silence with a furrow between his brows, like he really couldn't comprehend what was troubling him.

She hadn't been looking at him long before feeling _someone's_ eyes on her again and she tossed her head in the opposite direction, refusing to acknowledge Gilbert Blythe.

“And you Ms. Shirley?” 

Anne twitched at her name being called. That was twice now, that she'd been caught thinking of him. She gathered the folds of her skirt in her hand, thinking how best to phrase what she thought mattered.

“I just think men ought not to be deciding what was best for a woman when they themselves have never experienced it before. Women are not to be taken advantage of, and they shouldn't have their choices ripped away nor be called the lesser sex. We have feelings and opinions, and are a part of a community. We cry and laugh, and give and take. I just think it's important that we ask Ms. Geraldine Phillips what _she_ wants, and what _she_ needs.”

She spoke with her gaze fixed on the chalkboard, her entire being so fuelled with empathy for Ms. Phillips, her own experiences, and the want to take a stand. 

Diana pulled on her sleeve. Anne tore her eyes away from the spot, turning to look at her. “Well done,” she mouthed and Anne felt her shoulders straighten. She hadn't realised how heavily it affected her, how much it was weighing her down. Perhaps she and Ms. Geraldine Philips were more alike than at first glance. They were both passed on from person to person, just waiting on other people to decide their fates.

Ms. Stacy looked at her for a moment as Anne held her breath. It seemed to go on forever but probably wasn't so. Eventually she nodded, the slightest of smiles playing on her lips and said, “well then, I believe we've discussed this enough. I would like all of you to think about what was said, and not just for your own benefit, but to put yourselves in Ms. Philips shoes and think about how your opinions would affect her.”

☆°☆°☆

Some weeks later, Anne was at the Lake of Shining Waters. It was a horrendously warm and humid day and she came to dip her sweaty feet into the cool and calm water. She had already finished all her chores and Marilla was happy to let her out when Anne expressed her desire to take a walk. 

She was on the grass, laying on her back, one hand mindlessly plucking out weeds and the other shading her eyes; her head mostly in the clouds. She liked being alone sometimes, even though it was the very thing she used to hate in the past. 

Anne was promptly brought back to earth when she heard a cough by her side. She sat up with a gasp, hand clutching her heart. 

“ _Gilbert Blythe!_ What is the meaning of this?!” 

Gilbert stood in all his glory, curly hair whipping softly in the light breeze, staring down at her amusedly. It was then that Anne realised her skirt was hitched to her knees, and her calves were bare. She grew hot with embarrassment and snatched it over her legs, the hem now sopping wet. 

She cleared her throat and looked to the side. “Well?”

Gilbert plopped himself a short distance away from her, twiddling with a piece of paper in his hand. 

“Don't be shy Anne Shirley, I promise I didn't see a thing if you didn't want me to.”

Anne made a despairing and completely unbecoming sound at the back of her throat, snapping her head in his direction to give him a piece of her mind. 

But Gilbert was holding up the paper in between them, and now that she could see it, it looked like a telegram. 

“What is this?” Anne asked curiously.

“News from Halifex,” Gilbert said, sounding pleased for some reason. “She got the abortion, Anne.”

Fin.


End file.
